Thursday
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: Hisana seemingly forgets what day it is.


**Title: Thursday**

**Characters/Pairing: Kaien/Hisana**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance. **

**Summary: Hisana seemingly forgets what day it is.**

**A/N: Happy birthday, Kaien!**

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Hisana," Kaien entreated, trying to coax said woman out the door with an enthusiastic smile.<p>

Hisana, of course, didn't look reassured in the slightest. Her feeble hands clutched her olive-colored shawl to her breast, her lips set in a grim, thin line.

"What is this about?" she asked meekly.

"I told you. I thought you'd like to get out of the house for a bit." She looked about warily, as if in fear that Byakuya would materialize out of nowhere. The dignified Kuchiki had a pentient for stirring havoc where Kaien was involved. If he had even the slightest inkling that the recently promoted Shiba-fukutaicho was at the doors of his manor trying to whisk his wife-to-be away, he would be all over it like white on rice.

"You shouldn't be here. You know Byakuya-sama dislikes you," she murmured, not meeting his eyes but gazing at the floor instead. "Don't you remember that he forbid you from setting foot on the grounds of the estate?"

Kaien huffed, lacing callused fingers through his silky black hair. "Unfortunately," he said.

"But that's not enough of a justification for why we can't have some fun." He looked at her imploringly and stepped over the threshold, causing Hisana to stumble back. She gasped as he grasped her by the wrist and tugged her over to him gently. "Guess what day it is," he told her.

"Um...it's Thursday?" she said, her eyes flickering around guardedly but sadly never settling on him.

"Yes..." He gestured with his hands, prompting her for more.

Hisana blushed as he suddenly reached out and meticulously brushed the strands of ink black hair from her face and tucking them behind her ears.

Crimson flooded into his complexion when she gazed up at him questionably. "Sorry," he apologized, though it came out as a mumble instead. What he'd really wanted to say was, _Your eyes are gorgeous. You shouldn't hide them._

"I-It's the 27th of October," she stammered, clasping her tiny little hands together in front of her.

Kaien was waving his arms so fast now they looked like propellers. "AND?"

Hisana seemed pressured to get the answer right, but all she could do in her stressed state was produce excess sweat. "Um...I...I don't know," she finally said. Kaien slumped, completely deflating.

Hisana lurched towards him, alarmed. "I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," she said frantically.

Hating how utterly crestfallen he looked, she hurried over to his side and awkwardly wrapped her thin arms around his waist, squeezing him. Embarrassed that she was embracing someone who wasn't Byakuya, she quickly withdrew, inwardly berating herself for doing something so stupid.

Kaien smiled, automatically feeling better, and stroked the healthy raven-black tresses on her head.

Hisana squeaked as his big, warm hands enveloped her shoulders and he turned her around.

She tried to look up at him and ask him what he was doing, but Kaien covered her eyes before she could.

The heat of his skin was a contrast to the cool of hers, but it wasn't unwelcome. Hisana snuggled back into his arms, a pink hue coloring her complexion as she felt the well-defined contours of his muscles pressing against her through the fabric of his uniform.

Then, "Happy birthday, Kaien," she said.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" he asked her. Hisana fidgeted, still unable to see with his hands covering her eyes.

"I wanted to come visit you today, but Byakuya wouldn't have it. He said that I wasn't permitted to see you," she said, voice quavering with guilt.

"But he never said anything about _me _coming to you."

"He'll still have a fit, and you know it."

"I don't recall ever caring what he thought." Kaien swiveled her around at that moment and fiercely hugged her. "Come with me," he pleaded. "I'm going to be heading back to the Shiba estate today and I want you to go with me. You can meet my family an-"

"I can't," she said, clutching onto the front of his uniform. "I'm sorry but I can't. I want to, I really do...but I won't risk angering Byakuya." Hisana let go of Kaien and backed away. He looked hurt.

She reached up then-_way _up-and cupped his face in her hands. He smiled and bent down to pick her up.

Hisana kissed him then-a long, slow, sweet kiss. She was surprised at herself as much as he was, but he didn't pull back from it. Kaien laced his fingers through her soft ink black tresses and pressed against her, lips molding against her own. He groaned once and then released her before he went further.

Hisana gave him a mumbled "Happy birthday" once more and stumbled away, dazed.

And even though she hadn't realized it, she had given him the greatest gift of all; he would never forget that.

_Thank you, Hisana._


End file.
